The stange morning
by Ghost-fan879
Summary: It was just a normal saturday morning untill Yuki went up to fight kyo and somthing happend... If you dont think its going to be good then dont read and to find out what happend then read it but I left it off as a clift hanger. so if i should keep writing them review or whatever.
1. The Strange morning

_**Hi people this is my frist thangi/story I dont know what the hell but, its a yaoi thou of fruits basket. So I dont know if it is going to be good or not just whatever. This is going to be a Kyo and Yuki. If you like it or not send a reveiw enjoy**_

It was saturday morning, and everythang was normal. Yuki was sleeping in, Tohru was cooking breakfast, Shigure was working on his new book not really getting that far, and I was in my normal spot on the roof. but somthing was not right though Yuki and I were ignoring each other much more and we have been fighting each time we talk to one anouther. Of course when ever we did shigure would be frearful about his house. But it wasent that bad I never want to fight but, it's not like I have a chouse I just play along.

"Oh... good morning yuki." Tohru said all cheefully. Yuki had his bangs in his eyes like every day when he wakes up. He was looking around "Do you know where kyo is? He said in a annoyed voice. Tohru look conserned "umm... I think he is on the roof...please dont fight anymore" He looked up at her and smiles "dont worry I just want to talk to him" He said walking upstairs.

I was lying down on the roof. I diden't notice that yuki is standing right behind me "You should realy keep you gard up at all time's you know" Right when he said that kyo truned around and just stearing at him for about 2 seconds and turned back around "Go away I dont want to fight" Yuki just stood there surprised. He thought for shure that he would say who you callen off gard you danm rat! but he diden't. 'Ug what is wrong with Yuki', I thought,'all he wants to do is fight but I really dont want to...mabey if I just ignore him he will go away.

"What is wrong why do you always want to fight. just go talk to Tohru about it and leave." I was trying not to look at him because I was blushing so much. Yuki diden't leave he just stood there. I new that he was still there but I just ignored him. "I thought that you hated me and that you like fighting" Yuki dident seem that he to say that with much pride. I stayed where I was I diden't even look back I couldent show him how much I was blushing. Yuki dident know that he was blushing so much untell he could feel his face was getting hot. "So you do hate me" Yuki said trying to hide that he is hurt. "I...i... huh nevermind" I said in a quiet voice like I should have never talked. "No what where you going to say?" yuki said in a inpatient voice "I said nevermind!" I yelled I gess I should have not yelled. Yuki leaned closer to me and looked at me "what were you going to say! he said now sounding more inpatient. I looked up to see that yuki's face right next to mine so close that I could kiss it. I began to blush so much. I leaned in and kissed Yuki on his libs.

When he pushed me away he was just looking with a stange look and he was blushing...hard. Then he got up and walked away not saying a word. "Hey! where are you going!" I said hoping that he would say somthing but he dident he just climbed down the roof and went inside. 'Oh crap...why the hell did I kiss him!...and why dident he say anythang!' I just coulden't get myself to stop thinking that. I got down from the roof and walked inside. "Good morning kyo!" Tohru said in her normal cheerful voice. "Yeah yeah...whats for breakfast" 'I guess I could have been nicer but that damn kiss out of my head. Why did he have to react that way! Why coulden't he say somthing' I walked over to the table and sat down. "Here's your breakfast kyo" Tohru said but not as cheerful like she knew that somthing was wrong. I diden't say thank you at all just kept thinking about what happend. Shigure was reading the newspaper and then put it down and stared at me. "You diden't say thank you kyo...ohhh...that's just so mean even for you! Tohru works so hard for all of us and thats what you do oh so cold" Shigure said in his normal voice that pisses me off. I just finished my food ignoring shigure thinking how rude I was being.

Yuki walked in right when I was done eating. I look up a stared to blush I stood up and walked to the door trying not to see his face. But he stoped me, and he grabed my hair and started to drag me out the door with me. "OW HEY LET ME GO YOU DANM RAT!" I yelled but he just kept pulling on my hair. "Um try not to fight so close to my house it was just fixed from last time" Shigure seemed to be upset. But yuki just draged me away into the woods then let go of me. " What the hell was that all about!" I yelled hoping that he would answer me this time. but, he just looked up at me but he just walked up to me "If you are going to kick of hit me then go ahead but dont just stand there like that its kinda creepy" I think he is going to hit me but I diden't know. He made it look like he was going to kick me but he kissed me. " Why did you kiss me this morning?" he said smiling " why did you just kiss me?" But instead of an answer he started to chuckle. I have never really seen him laugh like this. "what is up with you?" he looked at me "lets just go back to the house now ok?" but before I could answer he triped me." Why did you do that?!" I yelled. "because if you come back clean like nothing has happend don't you think that they will be a bit worried about what we where doing out here alown?" I was about to say somting but I just kept stayed quiet "So what you love me or somthing?" I asked him in a vary nervous voice. "Is that a question?" He said like there was no need to answer. "yes" He said quietly.

When we got back to the house I was covered in dirt. "oh well I can tell who won the fight" Shigure said all cheerfully. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" I seemed to yell pretty loud because Tohru came in she looked upset. "I brought you a rag so you can clean yourself up...are you ok" she said this whole thang looking down. "thanks" that is the only thang I say taking the rag and walking away. I was trying to get to my room but I felt a hand on my sholder. "dont you think you should say somthing other than thanks?!" It was Yuki's voice. " Yeah and what if I don't" I think I had made him mad somehow. I pushed his hand away and walked upstairs.


	2. The love continues

_**Hey people here is the second charper of my thagi again I dont know what it is. Sorry it took so long but I have been busy with dumb school work but yeah so I hope you like it and blach blach blach just read :D.**_

I sat on my bed just thinking about what has all happend. About the kiss, the other kiss, and how he like's me...How did this happen mabey it's just a dream. Just when I get all of my thoughts together I hear a knock on my door.

" Kyo are you ok?" It was Tohru. I got up to answer the door but, when I opened it Yuki was standing right behind her.

"What is it" I said quietly looking down just because I was blushing to much. "Well you seem to be like ignoring everyone."Tohru sounded like she was concerned. "If there is something wrong, you can talk to me about it." She said with a smile.  
"Yeah, okay, whatever. I don't have anything to talk about so, yeah. Bye." After that, she bowed and left. Yuki stayed, with a smile lighting up his face.  
"You're blushing." Yuki stated with a smile, he was blushing too. He walked into my room and hugged me. I didn't know what to do, so I just hugged him back, hoping it would never end. But he just kissed me on the cheek and left.  
"Hey! Kyo, Yuki, I'm going out for a bit; I have a meeting...Oh, and Tohru is going out for a bit, too. She will be back later...And try not to break anything while we're gone!" Shigure yelled from down stairs. I ran to my window and watched him leave in his suit. 'If he's gone, that means I get to spend more time with Yuki!'  
"Yes!" I yelled, running down stairs to find Yuki.  
"Kyo? ...What are you doing?" I turned around, and it was Yuki standing there. I burst out laughing. It was just so awkward of us to just be standing there.  
"What so funny?" Yuki demanded, he seemed to be annoyed by my laughter.  
"Oh, sorry. It got so awkward. I couldn't help myself." I muttered, looking at the floor. I started to shuffle away when I heard Yuki laugh. I have never heard him laugh before. He has always been in his own little world.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked he just stood there laughing. Without thinking I ran to him and kissed him. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me. Just as we were getting comfortable we heard a thonk, like somthing hit the floor.

"Um...Yuki...Kyo?" We both turned to see Tohru standing in the door.

"Uh Miss. Honda!" He seemed to say that like he was going to say more but didn't. I was just glad that it wasn't Shigure.

"I'm sorry I'll go" She said heading for the door but, Yuki stoped her.

"I'm very sorry that you had to see that we thought that you wouldn't he home untill Shigure would come back." He was telling the truth we did think that she wouldn't be home for at lease a couple for hour's. It was just to much for me. I had to get out of there but, I couldn't move. I was so embarrassed that Tohru saw us kissing.

"Whatever I'm leaving. Good luck with working all of this out Yuki." I shuffed out the door into my room and felt like never leaving. After about 15 minutes, I got a knock on my door. I haven't said anythang yet but, the door swing's open. Yuki was standing there. He looked annoyed.

"What was that all about?! you left without saying anything and I was the one who had to explain to ." Saying that with a large sigh. I couldn't help to feel bad. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you" Hugging him his arm's around my neck.

_**Did you like it? idk if it was good or not :0**_


	3. Better days

_**Hey! Third yoai thangi ug I still don't know what to call it XD. But sorry I had the last one be a clift hanger if I would still be going and wrighting it then it would take forever to finish sorry about the shortness of last one too this one will be better I hope :p.**_

We stood there, in my room he was holding my neck kinda tight. 'I think that he is worried about something. If he is why is he not telling me. I am his boyfriend right?' "Your not telling me something...What did she say?" I kinda messed up our little moment there, but I was more worried about Yuki.

"It's nothing, It's ok" He mutterd with a smile, a fake smile. "just forget about it"

" No what is it..." he didn't say a word "Fine don't tell me!" I yelled " I thought I am your boyfriend." He looked at me like he was about to cry. 'crap! I made it worse. Damn why an I like this!'

At first he looked shocked, but then he looked down and walked out the door.

I felt so bad I couldn't take it.' I have to find him and apologize. Why do I have to ruin everything!'

"Oh Good afternoon Shigure." Tohru's voice was calling from downstairs. 'crap your kidding me now how am I going to say sorry to Yuki' I walked downstairs to see Yuki sitting at the table with Shigure and Tohru all eating dinner.

"Kyo...your just in time for dinner" Tohru said putting down a plate. I sat down next to yuki, but he scooted away from me. At that point I just couldn't take it.

"Alright rat boy if you want to fight so badly lets go!" I yelled standing up in anger.

"What makes you think that I want to fight" He was so calm how is it posible!

"THATS IT" I yelled trying to hit him, but like always he doged it and my hand went right into the floor bored.

"Ok how about you two take this outside so my house is not too damaged." Shigure wined I grabed Yuki's arm and draged him outside.

"what is this all about...why do you want to fight ?..." Yuki mutterd

" Dont ask your coming with me!" I walked to him and picked him up and carried him into the forrest. He didn't fight me, instead he raped his arm's arround me and held on. 'damn its so cold why am I doing this. The door was wide open when I graped him and left.' I just stoped and stood there

"Can you tell me now what is on your mind?...and why you scooded away from me?" I said in a weak voice. I put him down and he looked at me.

He huged me

" I'm sorry...I still love you." He wisperd. "and always will" we had anouther good moment and this time I didn't ruin it.

"we should get back I think Shigure found out..." Yuki mutterd "If we stay out here to long then they might think that we are doing something.."

"yeah your right" I picked him up and walked back.

When we got back to the house it was like 9 o'clock at night . Of course Shigure would be up at the table waiting.

"I've been up all this time waiting for you too." He said " Its been 3 hour's. what have you two been doing out there?" I looked at Yuki and then back to Shigure.

"What do you think we have been doing?" I asked just because I wanted to see what he would say.

"Well if I would tell you and if it would be wrong then you would get all mad and smash my house so...Not telling" He seemed to be a little to happy. 'ug how old is he...its like he is acking like he is 12 years old...'

"I'm going to bed I have to go to school tomarrow" Yuki mumbled as he headed to the stairs.

"Yeah I better go to" I started to follow Yuki, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We are going to have momiji and haru come over tomarrow. You better behave yourself."

_**And that's the end of this chapter :D **_


	4. A visit

_**Hey people Thanks for reading XD. I just had more idea's of what should happen next :) and sorry I made them short I wanted to make it long sorry :'(. But now its Yuki's thingi is going first then kyo and back to Yuki:D Hope ya like it.**_

__Yuki's

I stood there over hearing Shigure. 'So Momiji and Haru are coming over...thats just wonderful I have to deal with Haru hanging on me'

"Yuki...a...are you ok.." Tohru was standing behind me.

"Oh Miss. Honda...how long have you been standing there?" Smiling at her, but she looked upset "What is wrong?"

"Oh No no no no! don't be worried about me I can handle myself!" She seemed to be determined to find out what was bugging me. Me and Tohru where having our little talk. Kyo walked up stars.

"Hey...what's going on?" Kyo stood there he seemed to be worred. 'It doesn't matter anymore Tohru already know's so why not' I walked over to kyo and kissed him.

"what was that?" Kyo said smiling "and why did you stop" He grabed me and kissed me back.

"umm...you guys shouldn't be doing that here"Tohru walked to us, but she sliped and fell on both of us.

"Kyo, Yuki, Tohru what was that?" Shigure yelled from downstairs. Kyo ran downstairs, but shigure grabed him a picked him up.

"WHAT THE HELL PUT ME DOWWNNNNN!" Kyo was fighting him as I stood on the tip of the stairs feeling bad for him.

"Now kyo, don't be mean. All of you better get to bed we are having people over tomarrow." Shigure finally put Kyo down and He made a run right to me.'Why is he running right to me? well I guess it doesn't matter anymore Shigure wouldn't tell akito. He know's what he would do to me and kyo. Well it's not like he will never find out. we should be turning back by now'

"Are you ok Yuki?" Kyo asked me and yet at that time me and kyo turned back.

"Ahhhh I'm sorry! I didn't see anything I promise!' Tohru ran to her room and shut the door.

"You didn't tell me if you are ok?" Kyo hugged me even though we are still naked.

" HAHAHA I KNEW IT YOU TWO DO HAVE A THING! MAN I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL AYAME! HE WILL BE SO HAPPY FOR HIS LITTLE BROTHER!" Shigure seemed to be a bit to thrilled about all of this."Oh and put some clothes on don't just stand there"

"Don't tell him! because then he will want to come down and visit"I mutter "we already are having Haru and Momiji coming over."

"Well I'm going to bed" Kyo starting to head to his room" good night" pulling me to him and kissing me right on the libs.

Kyo's

I heard a loud knock on my door that made me wake up.

"KKKYYYYYOOOOOO! Come on get up!" The voice echoed inside my head. It was that danm brat Momiji. There was no way in hell I was going out there."Yuki is already up with Haru downstairs!"

'I can't let that damn Haru take Yuki from me today! I have to go and get Yuki away from him!' I got out of bed and opened the door to see Momiji standing there smiling and leaping at me for a hug.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I yelled at him hoping that he would. "Go and bug someone else today."

"Nope I'm going to stay with you all day because Shigure said that you and Yuki are dating now"

Ug why out of all the people in the world did he tell Momiji now he is going to hang on me all day. I walked downstairs with Momiji Hanging on me to see Yuki and Haru sitting at the table.

"Oh so you got him up nice work" Haru was giving Momiji a thumbs up.

"Can you get him off me!'

Haru looked like he was mad at me."why should I?"

"Please Haru I would like to spend some time with Kyo today." Yuki asked in his little calm voice.

"If I get him off then you will leave meeeee!"Haru whined

"If Kyo would say 'Please' to you would you get him off?"

"Yeah I know Kyo he would never say that to me" Haru was more than shure that I would never say 'please'.

"Danm Yuki why him!"I really did not want to say 'please' to Him "Can I just say get him off and you do it!" Yuki got up and walked to he

"If you can't do it for yourself can you do it for me?" Yuki had his soft voice all going the only thing I wanted to do was to kiss him.

"P...p...please...can you get him off me..? I mubbled hoping that he would not make me say it again so I can be with my boyfirend.

"What I didn't hear you say it like 20 more times"

"HELL NO! I'LL GET HIM OFF MYSELF!" I yelled grabing Momiji's arm and pulling it off my waist.

"WAAAAAAHHH KYO IS HURTING ME!" I got free after about 5 minutes, but I was still free. He even tryed to come back but lucky for me Yuki stoped him.

"Momiji would it be ok if I had some time with him?" Yuki looked at him "Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand." He smiled and then looked at me "But I can be with kyo tonight"

"whatever" I picked Yuki up and trying to get some alown time with him. I thought that I could but Shigure walked in.

"Think about how beauiful my house will be now that you guys are together." Shigure smiled "Oh I almost fergot! I tould Ayame about all of this. He is coming over next week. So run along don't have to much fun together hehe."

I walked out the door with Yuki in my arm's I started to go up the ladder to the roof, But I heard Tohru's voice.

"Kyo? what are you doing with Yuki?" Tohur asked as I was almost to the roof.

"Don't worry me and kyo are just going to lay down on the roof together we will be down in a little bit."

"why do you like it up here so much?" Yuki asked me as we were laying down side by side on the roof.

"I don't know I just like to be alown somtime's, but now that I can be with you it's better." He grabed my hand and got closer. He fell asleep on my shoulder.

Yuki's...again :)

I opened my eyes to see Kyo's face. His arm is wrapped around me.

"what time is it?" He looked at and smiled

"It's about 1:30 we've been up here for about 2 hour's." He said looking back to the sky. "Haru came up here trying to take you away, but I didn't let him"

I have never seen kyo so happy I wonder if he will blush if I kiss him? I leaned to him and kissed him. He didn't blush, he started to cough.

"Are you ok?!" I asked in a worried voice.

"Ya you just kinda didn't let me breath in that kiss *cough*"

"Don't get sick we have school tomarrow" I smiled at him "can I kiss you know?"

"Nope I have to" He grabed me and rolled me on him and started to make out with me.

"Yuki, Kyo it's time for lunch." Tohru called.

I climed down the ladder and Kyo followed. Inside Haru and Momiji were at the table already. I think Haru was mad at Kyo because we are dating now. Kyo sat down and I sat next to him he was coughing more now.

"Kyo are you ok?" Tohru call placing a plate down in front of me.

"Yeah I just have a dry throat." Kyo answered as I stared at him.

What if he get's really sick? no like he said its nothing...I don't want him to be sick!

...

At dinner Kyo didn't look so good. He was pale but he just kept saying that he was fine.

"Kyo I think you should take a bath and go to bed." Shigure tould him like he was getting worried too.

"yeah ok" Kyo got up and walked into the bathroom.

"It's ok Yuki play card's with us" Momiji grabed my arm I he didn't give me a choice.

Kyo walked out of the bathroom and went right to his room. Without saying goodnight to anyone and that is what made me worrie even more.

_**Done with this one it's kinda long :) hope you liked it.**_


	5. Bad Flu

_**Hey sorry it took a lot longer than I thought. I didn't have time sorry but yeah its going to star out as Kyo's POV and then Yuki's POV. Sorry I for making it sad :( I just had this idea so yeah enjoy or not idk XD**_

Kyo's POV

I have been laying in my bad for about an hour now. feeling like shit, but I couldn't let Yuki know he would worry about me and then wouldn't go to school. But when I heard that knock on the door I knew who it was.

"Kyo...are you ok?" Tohru asked entering my room I just pretended that I was she left I could hear her outside my door talking to Yuki and Shigure.

"Soo? how is he?" Yuki asked impatiently.

"He look's better than at dinner. He is asleep I think he will go to school tomarrow. So no need to worry Yuki." Tohru tried to make her voice seem cheerful, I could tell she was faking it.

"Well all that we can do is see how he is in the morning. He is most likely going to be ok."Shigure was doing the same as Tohru "Okay Yuki? don't worry about him. He will be back to his short temper tomarrow."

"Yeah I want to see him" I could hear his footstep's coming closer to the bed. I could feel his hand on my forehead. Just praying that it wasnt hot. "He is kinda warm" He whispered to the other's I could hear his voice shaking.

"I'll go and get a ice pack" Tohru said leaving with shigure and leaving me and Yuki are alown.

"Yuki? what are you doing in my room?" I sat up asking like I just woke up.

"Kyo lay back down. your sick" Yuki said in a worried voice

"No I feel fine what time is it?" I was lying to his face. I don't 'feel fine' it's killing me to just talk to you!

"Your forehead is warm!" He looked at me like he was going to cry.

" I'm sorry I feel asleep with a pillow on my head. I think it was just the warmth of the pillow" Danm stop lying to him! just say that you feel like shit! I can hardly sit up!

"I better let you sleep..." He mumbled walking out the door. I tryed to call him, but my throat was killing me I don't know how I was able to talk to him. I layed back down slowly so I didn't throw up. Tohru came in the room with a ice pack and placed it on my head and left.

...

It has been about 5 hour's. I can't sleep I feel way worse. I looked at the clock "3:30" I couldn't hold it anymore I fell on the ground and threw up. I just was so sick I couldn't hide it from Yuki. I layed there on the floor sweating and shaking. For a little bit I would throw up and then stop. I had nothing left in my stomach. I looked at the time "4:40. I tryed to get up, but I was much to weak. I lied there my own vomit was almost touching my face. After a little bit I looked at the time again "5:45. I chouldn't help it. I passed out.

I woke up and I could hear Shigure's footsteps coming to my room. I heard the door open and somthing dropped

"TOHRU! YUKI! GET UP!" Shigure yelled running down to their room's. I didn't hear anything untill they all ran down to my room.

"KYO!"Yuki yelled running into my room and trying to get me up onto my bed" I tought you said that you where fine!" I could tell in his voice that he was crying.

"I'll go call Hatori" Shigure left as tohru came in.

"I've got some cleaning supplies to clean the vomit." She came in and started to clean just as Yuki got me onto my bed.

"Hatori said that he will be over as soon as posible." Shigure said as he entered my room. Yuki was crying and hugging me. I don't see what's the big deal I'm just a little sick it's not like I'm going to die.

"s...s...st...stop...cr...crying." I could hardly talk it hurt so much." I will...be...better...tomarrow.."

"You two better get ready for school"Shigure mumbled looking at a clock. "Hatori will be here soon so you don't have to worry"

"How can I go to school when he is like this?!" Yuki yelled at shigure with tear's running down his face. "

Yuki's POV

Why can't I stop crying? Why didn't he tell me that he was this sick? Why? A knock came from downstair's shigure left to answer it.

"b...b...BAKA!" I yelled at Kyo trying to make the tears stop."YOU SAID THAT YOU WHOULD BE FINE AND NOW LOOK AT YOU!"

"Yuki stop. Go and get ready for school I can take care of him now."Hatori muttered standing behind me with Shigure.

"S..school?...I'm not going...Not until Kyo is better. I will not leave his side" Kyo opened his eyes and looked at me.

" d...don't make me worried about you...go to school I will be better by the time you get back."Kyo's softly smiled when he said that. It made me blush a little bit. I would not leave him until he was better just like I said. What if I do leave and he die's?

"I'm not leaving you I will stay!" I yelled as more tears come down.

"Um...Yuki you missed a lot of school already. I don't want you to fall behnd" Tohru said walked in she was already in her school uniform.

"I'm sorry , but I can't go to school when Kyo is like this."

"Yuki you need to get out of the way." Hatori said with a shot in his hand.

"Tohru, you should get going if you don't want to be late" Shigure said still looking at Kyo. I walked out of the way just so Hatori could give Kyo the shot. The only thing that I wanted right now was to have Kyo better and him kissing me.

"Yuki...that mean's that you have to let go of his hand if you want me to give him the shot." Hatori said like he was annoyed about how protective I was being.

"But...can't you just give it to him with me holding his hand?"

"Look he need's to get better!"

I let go of his hand just so he could get the shot. Just go away and let me lay with him.

"There...now he should be better soon, But just in case would it be ok if I could stay here tonight? He look's kinda bad" Hatori asked

"OHH IT"S LIKE A SLEEPOVER! ANYTHING FOR YOUUUUU!" Shigure yelled.

"b...bad? like how bad?" I mumbled trying so hard not to lose control.

"It's nothing to worry about just like a flu."

I had a feeling that he was lying.

_**Yeah so that is it sorry it's a clift hanger. but yeah send me reviews or somthing idk.**_


	6. Not a good day

Yuki's POV

He was lying to me! I could feel it! Why would he lie! Is it so I go to school? Or is it because of akito? Why can't I just get out of the cage for good!?

"Your lying to me...He's not fine and it's not just somthing that I can ferget about!"

"Yuki...you have to go to school. If you don't then Akito will get invaled. We are trying to keep all of this a secret." Hatori sighed "You know what he would do if he found out about you and kyo."

"I don't care. I'm going to stay here with him."

"Yuki! You need to go to school. It's not like he is going to die if you are not here. If akito-"

"Find's out then I'm screwed. Yeah I know." I interupted him before he could finish.

"Go get dressed and I will drive you to school." Hatori said with key's in his hand. I walked out of the room slowly not taking my eye's off Kyo.

...

I can't stop thinking about Kyo and How sick he is. I got yelled at by me teacher for not paying attention. Then there was the girls who follow me arround.

"Oh, Yuki are you ok?" Tohru asked sounding conserned.

"Yeah I haven't see


	7. Hospital XD

_Hey, sorry that last chapter was so short I was in a hurry to get it done w. Now I have "I'm gonna be (500 miles)" stuck in my head. I need music! But I will make shure that this chapter will be a lot longer. Anyway this is Kyo's Pov ...first w_

Ug! When is Yuki going to get here! I don't need to be here anymore! I felt like shit this morning, but that was so long ago! If they would get this damn I.v out of my arm! *knock*

"Hey! Back and I brought you boyfirend." Hatori walked in with Yuki behind him almost running in he looked so cute.

"You didn't say that you would go to the hospital!" Yuki yelled running and climbing on my lab hugging me.

"Don't worrie I'm fine!" I wispered grabing his chin and kissed him.

" Um...before you two get to comfortable.. The doctor said that you need to stay the night." Hatori said looking at us like Yuki need's to get off and away." I've already contacted Akito and we will no longer have that nurse from this morning. You will have a male nurse just incase she would slip or anything."

"I'm staying here with him. I will not leave until he leave's with us." Yuki said still sitting on my lab.

"Fine with me. I'm going to go home. I will tell Akito that you never came here to see him." Hatori answered grabbing his stuff and walking out the door.

"Well about time we are alown" I said smiling at him.

"I love it when you smile." His smile made me blush. I grabed him pulling him to me kissing him. It was a bit uncomfortable with him sitting on my lab, with the I.v pulling on my arm. It was all worth it, have my boyfirend here.

"Are you ok?" Yuki asked feeling my forehead. "Your still warm." I let out a light chuckle.

"That's because your here." I answered him that made him blush. A doctor knocked on the door once and walked in seeing me and Yuki kissing.

"Oh...Sorry if I interuped something." The doctor looked down at the chart. "You and your girlfirend make a good couple." I didn't know if I should be laughing or mad that he called Yuki a girl.

"Um...I'm a guy..." Yuki said climbing off me, he looked embarrest.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! It's the hair and the eye's." I couldn't hould it in anymore I bursted out laughing.

" I'm sorry Yuki! hehehe your eye's are like a girl. I still love you!" I got the evil eye that made me stop right away.

"Anyway...how are you feeling? Have you been Vomiting anymore?" He asked looking at his bored.

"Um...I feel better than this morning, But I still am light headed. I haven't thrown up sence this morning."

"Ok good...well we will cheak on you again later. Oh and sorry about when I walked in...I thought you where a girl." Yuki didn't answer just glared at me chuckling in the background.

"You do make a cute girl...hehe remember when we had that riceball stand and the girl's made you put on that dress." I was trying to make him feel better, but I think it made it worse.

"I would love to see you in that position!" I could go on and win the argument, but I don't want to make him feel bad.

"Your right sorry, I love you." I got out of bed and tryed to hug him, but he ducked away from me.

"Your mad at me!? I said that you are right!...fine..."

"It's not that I'm mad at you...you just sat there laughing when he called me a girl...that's embarresing...I bet Haru wouldn't do that." He mumbled looking at the floor.

"WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU BRINGING HARU INTO THIS! SO HE IS WAY BETTER THAN ME!"

"It's the truth! He wouldn't say that! Maybe I should just go home!"

"Fine with me." He started to walk out the door. "damn rat..." He stoped and turned arround slowly.

"...what did you just call me?"

"I...l...l SAID DAMN RAT!" I yelled sitting back down. I could hear some nurses pressing on the door lisoning. God why can't they mind there own bissness.

"So your back to calling me that?! you really are a stuped cat..." My head ake came back, but I wasn't going to let him leave. I got up and walked over to him.

"Look...sorry...just don't go...I'm sorry that I'm not haru...with his perfectness...sorry you have a stubed cat." I sighed and he turned arround, but he was crying.

"No...I don't want Haru...I want you." He sniffed and hugged me bad. At the door someone knocked and walked in.

"Sorry for interupting, but we need your blood preasher." The man said.

"No it's ok here." I held out my arm as Yuki went over and sat on the bed."Ok that's it, it's a little high so you should lay down or sleep."

"Yeah ok Thank you" The man walked out of the room and I walked to the bed and lied down. Yuki lied down with me, He was grabbing my hand and stayed close to me. I looked at the clock 11:30. I kissed his head and he fell asleep first then I slept after him.

...

A nurse woke me up. I looked over to see Yuki asleep next to me. I sat up and Shigure, Tohru, Hatori, and...*sigh*... Ayame were sitting arround the room all spread out. Ayame was looking at me then Yuki back and forth.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked in a bad tone.

"Well good morning to you too! I came to see you and my little brother!" He looked at Yuki who was still sleeping, but I truned arround to him and hugged him. I wasn't going to let anyone take him away from me.

"Go away." Yuki opened his eye's just a little bit. He hugged me back pushing his face into my cheast.

"Now there is no need to be rude. You had him all night I want him now." He said trying to grab Yuki's arm, but I grabed it before him. I even let out a slight hiss.

"Shigure! Kyo hissed at me!" Ayame conplained to Shigure ponting at me. Shigure laughed at me for hissing at him.

"Well...you got to close...stay away from the cat food." He was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Um...Kyo I brought your paper work from school yestorday." Tohru walked over to me handing me paper's. Yuki was hanging on me really tight.

"Thank's...Hey what's wrong." I asked Yuki petting his head.

"My brother know's now...he is not going to leave us alown."

"Don't worrie I'll get him to leave." I smiled at him.

"So...Kyo the doctor said that you two got in a fight last night." Shigure said chuckling.

"Yeah well...he thought that Yuki was a girl." I was trying not a laugh at him.

"WHAT?! HAHAHAHA THAT IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Shigure laughed I gave him the evil eye he still didn't stop. "I'm sorry Yuki you do look like a girl a little bit." Yuki got up from the bed and walked out the room. Ayame walked after him.

Yuki's Pov.

Why did he tell Shigure! Now he will never let it go!

"Aw I'm sorry Yuki...Kyo is a jerk!" Ayame said hugging me.

"It's not that he is a jerk...he apolagized last night I should have instead." I said hugging him back "He brought up when I had to wear that dress...I said that Haru would never do that...like I would want to go out with Haru instead."

"Oh...do you want Haru instead?"

"NO!...I love Kyo...It just slipped out...I was just so used to saying thing's I don't mean to him."

"You should come stay with me now!"

"No! I this is just an agurment. We will just get over it tomarrow. I just want him to be better."

"Out of anyone I would never quess that you would be going out with Kyo!

"Well stranger things have happend."

_So did ya like it? I will post the next one soon This one was getting long so I ended it sorry :P._


	8. Argument?

_Heyyy! Sorry that the last one had so meny spelling errors :( I didn't edit it sorry. I have been doing crap at school :( So anyway It will get happy don't worry! Anyway this is going to be mix of Pov just like every time XD._

Yuki's Pov

It was a little stange and akward. I never woud hug Ayame, well I never would hug anyone. When me and Kyo started I guess dating, I would hug him and that's it. Never would I ever be hugging my brother. Some nurses would look at us when they walk by. They are acting like they have never seen brothers hugging before.

"I should go and say sorry to him...before this turns...like a long fight" I mutterd letting him go and whipping my nose. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Your...your asking me...a...a...f-favor? YES! Of course what is it?!" He yelled looking at me, his eyes sparkling with exitment.

"Could...you get everyone out of the room...at least until I'm done talking to him."

"...but...I wanna be there...can I kick them out and stay there myself?" He asked which made me kinda mad. Even if I was fine with it, it's not like Kyo will be okay with it.

"No! You have to leave to. Do you think Kyo will let you just sit there? Just tell them that you want to get somthing at the gift shop." I told him with a little aditude.

"Fine...but just for you...not Kyo."

"Thanks. let's just go in and don't ask make them go with you...just like you normaly do." We walked into the room and the first thing that I saw was Kyo. He was lying on his side away from everyone. I walked over and sat by the bed.

"Let's go to the the gift shop! Come onnnnnn! Everyone has been sitting here all day!" Ayame jumped right in yelling at Hatori.

"Aww but we cant leave poor Kyo Kyo in here! Oh I like that nickname! Thats going to stay as your new name!" Shigure yelled laughing. Kyo just stayed where he was, which made me worry. Normaly he would start yelling and get all mad.

"Well I will go with him. You three should come two." Hartori said standing up. "I think Kyo would like some alone time."

"I'll go with you." Tohru said cheerfully. "Are you coming too Shigure and Yuki?"

"Yeah I can use some time out of this room" Shigure answered standing up."Yuki?"

"Go on without me." Before I knew it they let with just me and Kyo in the room.

Kyo's Pov

He didn't go with them. Now what is he going to yell at me about how I didn't back him up? If he is then I rather not lisson to him. I love him and all, but he should have left with them. He knows that I have a bad aditude all the time and all...who am I kidding? Why whould Yuki the perfect prince of our school love a stubed cat like me?

"You know I asked him to take them some other place. Just so I could talk to you." Yuki said, but with me right now everything will go into on ear and out the other. I would just lay her quietly ignoring everything he would say. There now I have to whole time he is here planed out."I need to apoligize for just walking out and everything."

"Why? I diserve it...just go to the gift shop with everyone." I didn't mean to answer him it sliped out. When will I be able to go home I just want to climb on the roof and stay there.

"I had asked him to take them and go so I can talk to you. How do you diserve it?! You never did anything." Yuki's tone grew louder. It scared me a little he never rases his voice. It would be best if I would ignore him. It is a little akward thou. I closed my eyes just waiting for him to go away.

My eyes have been shut for 10 minute's now I still hear him breathing. I felt a hand on my back.

"If you think that ignoring me will make me go away it's not working." His voice was back to normal. I just have to keep ignoring him. Maybe everyone will be back soon. I reached my hand over and pushed him off me."That's not going to work eather." Why dosen't he just give up? Can't he take a hint? I don't want him here...or do I? I do want him here, but...but.

"just go away..." I knew that he could hear me I don't want him to. The door slamed open.

"HAHA COUGHT YOU IN...uh...action...what?...You two are not making out?" Ayame walked in but looked at Yuki who was crying."...what?...WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!"

"What are you talking about? I never did anything? He just started to cry for no reason." I said turning back arround.

"It's ok Ayame, do you know when he can leave?" Yuki asked Climbing out of the bed.

"Oh yeahhh...I just talked to the doctor he said that he could leave anytime now" I can leave at any time?! I'm getting the hell out of here. I got up and ripped the I.V out of my arm and walked out the door. Everyone else was standing in the hall.

"Oh kyo! How are you feeling? Your out of bed thats good news!' Tohru said in her cheerful voice.

"Yeah I'm fine...Can we go now?"

"What? Ya wanna leave now? Sure." Hatroi said standing up and grabbing his keys.

...

When we finaly got home I went right to the roof. It felt so good to look at the sky and just be alown.

_KYYYYYY! its done XD next chapter will be out. Send me reviews :p_


	9. The roof

Hey sorry it took so long like super long :( this end may be over soon but this is not doing to be the last one. I've been having more crap to do :(! Well just a nother story thing :p Its going to be Kyo's Pov Enjoy!

I haven't noticed how much I miss this roof. It feels so good to strech my legs out. It's alread getting dark outside. I been up here for a few hour's. I should go down and see Yuki. I want to see him. I should have payed attention to him when he was talking to me. I feel so bad...I made him cry...

"k...kyo are you mad at me?" Yuki climbed up the ladder "I never wanted to make you mad I just...sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I was the one who laughed at the hospital. Plus I'm the jerk who ignored you." I muttered staring at the sky.

"No your not the jerk! I am for leaving you all alone with everyone...I just want to be with you."

"Don't do that...acting all cute" I sighed as I stood up. "Sorry...Yuki? Can you forgive me? It's just a yes or no question."

"What? Yes! Why wouldn't I?!" I stepped a closer to him and held out my arms. I just wanted a hug from him. Is that to much to ask?! He about leaped into my arms, almost making me fall off the roof. I sat back down again with him in my arms.

"...I love you..." I whispered into his ears as he pushed his head into my shoulder.

"...I love you more.." He whispered back to me hugging me, I held him in my arms hopping that this would never end. I grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. It was different somehow. All of the other times we would kiss it would just be a peak, but this was more of a "make out" kind of kiss. It sure as hell lasted alot longer! I'm not complaining.

He hugged me wrapping his arms around my neck. I grabbed him placing him on top of me as we kissed. I could hear a sound that the ladder was making. I broke the kiss as Yuki layed on top of me. Tohru peeked her head up.

"Hi! Are you two done up here? It's getting dark." I looked down to Yuki who was laying his head on my chest.

"How about I just go and get a blanket? Then we can stay up here!" I smiled at Yuki as his eyes shined with happiness. He nodded and smiled. "That means you have to get off me so I can go and get it..." I let out a small chuckle. Tohru nodded and smiled before going back down. Yuki sat up and stretched. I smiled and kissed his head. "Stay here I'll be right back." I stood up and started to climb down.

Yuki POV.

That was one of the best time of my life! The was Kyo kissed me, it was like heaven. He needs to get back up here fast! Maybe he's getting a lecher by Shigure? As my thoughts continued I heard the ladder creak as Kyo climbed up mumbling to himself.

"What happened? It took you forever." I smiled as I saw his face. He through the blanket at me and climbed up all the way.

"Shut up..it was Shigure telling me not to have sex with you on the roof! Then Ayame laughed at me and saying that I better not take his brother's verginity. Then Shigure was laughing too an-" I interrupted him with a kiss on the lips.

"You went throw that to get a blanket? That makes me happy." Kyo looked at me with a smile.

"Good! Because if you expect me to go throw that shit just for a blanket, your getting it next time!...Damn rat." Kyo patted my head. Normally when he called me a 'damn rat' it would be with anger, but this time he said it in a teasing tone. He grabbed the blanket and sat down next to me. He spreaded it out on both of us and layed down. I placed my head back on his cheast watching the sky as Kyo played with my hair.

"I love you Kyo...even thou you are just a stupid cat." I smirked as I called him that.

"I love you too damn rat." We layed there on the roof until I fell asleep into Kyo's arms.

_Sorry its soo short! send reviews please? XD and sorry if there are some words slept wrong :(_


End file.
